Letter to a Friend
by fireghost
Summary: A letter from the point of view of a warrior during one of the monster Grendel's attacks. This is an assigment for my English class from the epic poem of Beowulf....Didn't know a category for it.... "English is not my 1st language and I could not edit it"


March 15, 746

My Dear Friend:

I do not even know were to start telling you about our terrible predicament here at Herot, every night is full of agonizing and terrified screams in houses nearby. Oh Evron you are probably wondering what I'm talking about if by some sad twist of fate you still don't know but here at Herot we're being terrorized night after night by a merciless demon that even in this letter I hesitate to write his name completely terrified that he may appear out of nowhere and rip my limbs just for his own sick pleasure. But I most tell you his name for you are dear to me and my wish is to protect you in case you were to hear of his approaching, his name is Grendal. Such a disgusting and horrible creature he is, always destroying everything in his path not wasting a second, every time an unlucky person crosses his path by accident, to torture and kill them in the most horrible and repugnant way you could think.

Evron I hope everything is well were you are because certainly things here are not pretty. I must apologize for telling you this but I must get this off my chest before I end up with some kind of weird trauma, my friend I'm truly sorry but it is you who I can feel at ease and must tell you of my encounter a few weeks back. It was during one of my night patrols, as you can guess they are not a lot of soldiers willing to do this since Grendal's arrival. I was walking around the perimeter set for patrol to protect a sleeping squadron when suddenly I heard a crack nearby and I could sworn that if they were to be someone beside me they could hear the beating of my heart about to burst out of my chest. And then I saw him the most disgusting and repulsive creature I've ever seen, the only thoughts running in my head were to run as far as I could, momentarily forgetting about my comrades. But I was frozen solid on the ground, couldn't move a muscle or manage to make any kind of sound. Finally after I believe were ages he moved inside the tent with malicious and bloodthirsty eyes, it seem as he didn't notice my presence, at the moment I sincerely didn't know how to feel if grateful that I've been saved or horrified because I could sense the fate that awaited my comrades. I had to react fast, I had to be strong and sacrifice myself so I could warn my friends of his arrival. But as I saw him licking his lips and slowly creeping his way into their beds. Fear overcame my senses and I just stood 

there. Then it happen the first slash of skin with his sharp nails I was horrified by the screams of complete and utter agony, horror and fear of my comrades. I could feel the tears flowing down my face as I watched this horrible and bloody massacre through a little hole in the tent. I started sobbing at the horror stricken faces of my friends, they trusted me and I betray them all by choosing my life over them, I couldn't stand myself for this, I loathed myself. Finally Grendel was satisfied and giving one last lick to his blood clothed fingers and grinning like some manic being he leaves having done his nightly hobby. After his departure I gave one last look at what was left of my friends and with a pained face slowly muttered: "Forgive me …my …friends". After that I went outside and out of selfishness and fear of what other may think of me I took a dagger and stabbed myself but somewhere where it would not be mortal just enough so I can fake losing consciousness and people think I was attacked by Grendal.

I must tell you that that little make up plan worked, now everybody pities me. They see me as one of the few who survived an encounter with the great feared Grendal. Trust me my friend that more ashamed of myself I can't be, every night I see their faces in my sleep, and see Grendal coming for me to finish the job. I wake up with tears streaming down my cheeks, vividly remembering what happen that unforgettable night. Fear consumed me and caused this tragedy. I must pay for what I done but I dread the day that may happen for I am a coward. I'm sorry Evron that you had to hear this but now you know what fear can really do. I will not hold it against you if you were to hate or turn me in. I'm so sorry for everything and I hope you live at peace, clean of the influence of any demons like Grendal that has destroyed our lives. And I wonder what fate awaits us all.

Farewell my friend

Sincerely

_Nurthgar_


End file.
